Talk:Jack
Duplicate Page?--- There appears to be a "Jack: Subject Zero" page which contains less information than this one. Svartalfimposter 20:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ---Cleaned up--- I edited a few things, rewrote the trivia, and specified the thesis correctly to let viewers know that Subject Zero's name, as used by Shepard, and Jack herself, is indeed Jack. The only characters in game that consistently refer to her as Subject Zero are the guard terminals in the base where you do her loyalty mission. Killchain 12:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Does any one think we should abreviate her name as SZ? Drsdino 01:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :No, but I wouldn't have a problem calling her "Zero". --Tullis 01:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno, seems to me that Subject Zero works fine. SpartHawg948 03:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Besides, where do we refer to anyone on the wiki just by their initials? If two words is too many for whatever reason (though I can't imagine what circumstance that would be), stick with Zero for now. --Tullis 03:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ---a possible theory--- Mass Effect Ascention is said to be a spiritual prequel to this game. I use that as a point of evidence in saying that Subject Zero might have been experimented on by Cerberus in their attempts to develop drugs to enhance the biotic capabilities of Gillian Grayson. Cerberus is too careful to just test a drug under only lab conditions before sending it on to the primary test subject (Gillian) so perhaps they had a test case, someone to run preemtive tests on, to confirm the chemicals would work, a Subject Zero. Steve the wraith 18:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. There is also a possibility that she was part of the BaaT program, which was the result of the literally defective L2 biotics. They got terrible headaches and migraines, which drove a few in the first game to hold a committee person hostage. In short, gone insane. --Unic of the borg 19:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect: Ascension isn't a spiritual prequel, it is a LITERAL prequel. I do see validity in this theory, however. : Well, those piotics weren't insane, they were just sick and tired of being denied reperations by the CoT-HS. They thought that was the only way to get what they wanted, which normally sane human beings do all the time. And i doubt it was BAaT and the implants that drove her insane. Repeated injections that altered her mind in different, radical ways were probobly more than enough to dot he job. Steve the wraith 17:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) is it possible that subject zero is the escaped batarian slave girl that shepard can encounter if he has the colonist background? i might of misheard her, but i thought she referred to herself in the third person a couple of times in the trailer. there is a resemblance (2 years and some tatoos can change an appearance) and her backstory seems to fit. maybe the alliance needed a new test subject? just a theory. what do you guys think? :You mean Talitha? Sure, you can think that, but I don't think there's any merit to that theory. Sure, they both have buzz cuts, and... well, that's about it. The slavers cut her hair. Subject Zero said in her trailer that she "joined a cult, kept the haircut." She bears no resemblance to Talitha other than that.--Effectofthemassvariety 07:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I've got a theory about Subject Zero being Rahna, who had a rough life since the last time we heard of her. We only know about Rahna as a kid, so there's enough time to become what she is now. Especially since in the trailer she says she was 'made' a bitch and wasn't born that way. :Now that I think about it, you may be right. Considering that this character's alias is Subject Zero and and Rahna was at Jump Zero, or Gargarin Station, for early human biotic development, there is a possible chance that these two individuals are one and the same. No doubtedly the developers of the next game are tying up loose ends, expanding on certain stories.--Unic of the borg 20:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) what about gillian grayson? :No. As for why, please see my rather lengthy response to your query over at Talk:Gillian Grayson. SpartHawg948 07:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Someone should add that she can be found in Purgatory. The blur trailer pretty much gives it up. ::Trailers tend to go for looking good over absolute accuracy. While it's likely, it's not yet confirmed. So, no. --Tullis 16:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well it is now, check the new 12 min video on Gamespot. :::: "Rahna had a close circle of friends on Jump Zero including Kaidan, who describes her as being smart, charming and gentle: everybody loved her and protected her. " ::::Just something I found on Rahna's wiki page. ::::Theres been a stir recently saying that Subject Zero's name is Jack. Something about each character having a theme song in some Mass Effect soundtrack. Not sure if its true or not but anyways; If her name is Jack, its probably a nod to the character Jack in the movie Pitch Black with Vin Diesel. here a pic: http://www.gothamyearone.net/wiki/images/thumb/f/f6/Jack.jpg/200px-Jack.jpg ::::Not sure if its true or not, but it might be something. 09:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) http://tvgry.pl/?ID=808 Confirms that Subject Zero's name is indeed Jack (01:20) 17:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't suppose there's a version in English? My Polish is not so good (ie nonexistent). And as far as I know, none of the other admins speak Polish either, so it's hard to get confirmation when you can't understand the purported "confirmation". SpartHawg948 20:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm Polish and i know about there is no translation of Jack in Polish. Jack is just an american name. Midey :::Actually, it's an English name, short for James. An "American" name would be something along the lines of Tecumseh, or Crazy Horse, or something like that, or south of the border, something like Cuauhtemoc or Ixtlilxochitl. Regardless, the point stands. In order for something to be confirmed, it really needs to be independently verifiable, and something in Polish isn't really independently verifiable to a wiki with a majority of users (and 100% of admins) who don't understand the language. SpartHawg948 21:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry Spart, but I'm failing to see how the narrators native language matters? The video is of an English-speaker oriented version of the game and all text is in English as are the voices. Why does it matter what the narrator speaks as a native tongue?--Xaero Dumort 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, during the brief time the squad selection screen is up, you can see that all the other names are in english (and did anyone else noticed that Miranda's outfit was all black?) Matt 2108 21:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :The dialogue is in English? That's all I needed to know! I heard the Polish narration and figured the rest would also be in Polish. (Figures, I always warn people not to assume, and the one time I do it...). So I agree, Xaero, I too fail to see why the narrator's language matters. My concern was over the dialogue. Of course, since it's the text that's the confirmation, the language of the dialogue also seems pretty irrelevant. SpartHawg948 21:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking the black outfit is the one you unlock by gaining their loyalty. Apparently getting their loyalty unlocks a new ability and a new outfit. Subject Zero's is a vest you see in the Fight for the Lost video and Miranda's must be the black outfit. Come to think of it, Garrus' looks different as well, assuming his default is the same one he's wearing in the videos of him we've already seen. :Also, what do we do about Subject Zero's name? Absolutely all in game sources refer to her as Jack, and none of them as Subject Zero. Seems odd to have the page name 'Subject Zero' when clearly the character's name is Jack. JakePT 07:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Important caveat- Absolutely all in game sources we've seen thus far refer to her as Jack. The official website, however, refers to her as Subject Zero. Given this disconnect, it seems to me that the best option is to wait till next week and see how the game actually treats her (rather than relying soley on the snippets of game we've seen thus far as opposed to the rather more voluminous material that refers to her aas Subject Zero). SpartHawg948 07:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to be a snit, but this seems overly cautious. I mean, the CHARACTER SELECTION SCREEN refers to her as Jack... it's likely that this is either her actual name (if she's in fact female) or this is the name she prefers to be called. In either case it would be a more appropriate title for the page as it's likely what people refer to her as in the game. --ABCoLD 07:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, we don't make undue assumptions around here, nor do we rush to unfounded assumptions. The Character Selection Screen refers to her as Jack. The official site refers to her as Subject Zero, as does Casey Hudson in the recent Sci vs Fi special about ME2, which aired after it had become public knowledge that SZ and Jack are one and the same. There is a disconnect. To resolve said disconnect, we should wait and see what she is referred to consistently. I do have to thank you for helping to make my point for me though! We should title the page based on what people refer to her by in game. To do this, we need to wait for the game to come out, which was my point! We cannot, however, title the article based on what name it is likely people refer to her as. We don't know for sure what she is referred to as yet, so we need to wait and see. Simple enough, isn't it? SpartHawg948 08:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Someone put her name down as Jack on her page, was this ever confirmed?UNCxTrinity 21:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Casual Sex I didnt found any hint on this page, if it is possible to continue another romance after you had casual sex with jack. :No you can't. Once you do that with Jack, then your current romance ends and you can't puruse it further. Lancer1289 23:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) A recent addition to the article says, " It is possible to have casual sex with Jack even after Shepard successfully pursues other romantic options such as Tali or Miranda." Does it mean, after the romance is consummated, or before, or both? And is this true? Any confirmations or denials? If so, give some account of it. --AnotherRho 05:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Moving to "Jack" I'm pretty sure that I have yet to see Jack referred to as "Subject Zero" in ME2. Don't know why the devs decided to market her as SuZe if they're not using that name in the actual game. Anyway, if Jack is the only name ever mentioned or is the name used most, then I think we should move this article to "Jack" and have "Subject Zero" be the redirect. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Her name is Jack. That is the name on the Squad screen, on the subtitles, and what Shepard calls her after meeting her. Killchain 12:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Commdor. Jack is her only known real name. Subject Zero is her class (preevolution into either Primal Adept or Primal Vanguard),. It's also what the scientists called her during her years as a lab rat. DanteShepard 16:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody see a possible allusion in name to Jack from the Chronicles of Riddick series? http://www.alicia-logic.com/capsimages/pb_045_RhianaGriffith.jpg - Shaved head badass chick who ends up being imprisoned on a prison planet :Doubt it. Jack isn't running around trying to pretend she's a "boy", if you remember her in Pitch Black. No goggles either. What is with the supposed references in every single game nowadays? This wasn't made by Bethesda.Killchain 12:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, i'm fairly sure that it *does* refer to Riddick. In the second movie, Chronicles of Riddick, she is not pretending to be male anymore, along with other changes to her personality from Pitch Black. The thing that really does make me think that ME2 Jack is based on Riddick Jack is because in both IP's she is rescued from a maximum security prison called "Purgatory". That doesn't really seem like a coincidence anymore ;p Xirtharri 05:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Fuck Off! I did not do the quick sex with jack ever, nor have i ever attempted to pursue a relationship with her. I merely spoke to her alot, but i politefully disregarded her first mention of sex. I did, however, side with miranda when they had their argument, but i later charmed jack back into loyalty (it was lip service), and my squad screen now once again indicates that i have her loyalty (i am able to take her special power, she is able to use it, and i am able to toggle her outfits). However, everytime i attempt to talk to her she merely says FUCK OFF, as mentioned in the article. Howcome i can find no record of this happening to anyone else? It is bugged? : No. When you sided with Miranda you cut off the romance sub plot with Jack, even though you regained her loyalty you can not reopen that romance. DanteShepard 14:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: If you have 100% paragon, you can paragon your way through the argument between Jack and Miranda, and they will both remain loyal and on speaking terms. I assume it is the same for renegade Shepard. In my game they fought right after I did Jack's loyalty mission. Because she learned that Cerberus agents were her captors, I'm fairly positive this is the trigger for the Jack vs. Miranda event on board the Normandy. It may be worth mentioning this in the article. I tried this with approximately 95% paragon and the paragon option was greyed out. FarmerBob12 06:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Jack as Lisbeth Salander (from Millennium books & films) I think that Jack is pretty similar (antisocial, renegade, bits of autism, etc.) to Lisbeth Salander (from the Stieg Larsson's Millennium triology: originally as bestselling books, now in films, and there is going to be a Quentin Tarantino/Brad Pitt remake too). They have many things in common, starting with their early history (both imprisoned, abused, ...). Also, they are both skilled in one 'elite' area: Lisbeth is a top-level hacker; whereas Lisbeth is a top-level biotic. Moreover, they are antisocial (and a bit autistic) and haven't friends (few or none at all) until Shepard/Mikael Blomkvist and his team (the Shepard's squad/the Mikael's Millennium magazine team) come and help her. Both of them are very tattoed and they like to wear uncommon clothes, with spikes and other metal accesories, etc. Jack is a sci-fi version of Lisbeth Salander. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millennium_Trilogy Checking with Google, it seems that more people has realised the parallelism between Jack and Lisbeth. ME2 was developed when the books where most popular. In addition, the movie was released in early 2009. I think the storyline writer from ME2 may got some inspiration from this books. It is not that Lisbeth Salander/Jack are truly original stereotypes: they are pretty common in fact. Still, I think it is remarkable, so I am writing this for the record. That way, maybe other Millennium readers can give their opinions in case they happen to read this (if Tarantino and Pitt make a Hollywood movie of Salander, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people will be reading this in the future, even more if Jack makes it into ME3 ;) Elenur 22:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : autism? i didnt see any of that, never mind that its about as real as a unicorn is (thats about 90% if you inlcude the horse bits) i certainly didnt see any autistiic traits in jack. Although the definition of it is so broad that they can cram anyone into the spectrum (thats how they get you) but i kind of fail to see it based on the current standards and definitions of autism. ralok 22:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Expletives Hi. I think Jack is the most prolific user of expletives. As this website is a written form of communication, I think the expletives must be bleeped. "F*** off" instead of "Fuck off". That's in the main pages. What you write in the talk pages is at your own discretion. The game is definitely mature, should we designate this site as mature to? What do you think? Braveangel 11:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm on the fence for this one. It doesn't matter to me whether it gets censored or not, as long as I understand the message she's trying to get across. And being a real mean b****, she definitely wants her expletives be heard loud and clear! :P Teugene 11:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Censoring of expletives sets a somewhat dangerous precedent. Given that this wiki would probably only be seen by fans of the games (who presumably are of an age to deal with the language and themes), I'd be inclined to say we keep the full words. The words on the article page are in context and reasonable (i.e. not in bold or splashed everywhere), so I don't see it as too much of an issue. Bronzey 12:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's my opinion on this subject. Personally I agree with Bronzey that censoring does set a dangerous president. Also probably most of the people who visit this site are either old enough, or mature enough, to not go giggling like school girls. The games are rated Mature, (going of the ESRB here), so censoring seems like a very bad idea. Lancer1289 16:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Censoring the cuss words would only make the article seem messy. This game is rated Mature for a reason. The Yoshiman 97 01:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Sure, this is the sort of language that editors would be cautioned against using, but it is a direct quote from a character in-game, and as such, I see no reason to censor it. Plus, I'm not the biggest fan of censorship to begin with. SpartHawg948 01:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) romance quote? I've been looking around for a suitable quote for her romance section. It's pretty hard, considering Jack doesn't say too many things like that. I think I found one, though. Here it is: "You know what it's like... to think you're alone and find our you're not?" from this video, where she tries to explain how she feels about Shepard. Thoughts? Tecni 03:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Works for me. SpartHawg948 03:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Works well. Lancer1289 03:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Should this go into the guide proper? Hi... I've posted this message into the Jack: Subject Zero talkpage. Seems that I posted it in the wrong place. Here we go again. I think the part "If Shepard had casual sex with her, sides with Miranda during her argument with Jack, or if he breaks off their relationship, Shepard will not be able to converse with Jack and she will retort with "Fuck off!" when she is approached. Siding with Miranda will also cause Jack to be disloyal," should be moved into the guide proper. Because it is not a trivia at all, its a part of the gameplay. Anybody disagrees? Braveangel 03:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I sure do disagree! The info that you described above is character information about Jack. The Jack: Subject Zero page is not for character information about Jack, it's for information related to a specific mission (Jack's loyalty mission). None of the info you proposed moving has the slightest thing to do with the mission Jack: Subject Zero. This is why that information is here and not there. SpartHawg948 05:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : : source? What's the source on this paragraph: "Eventually, she was captured and imprisoned in the Blue Suns operated prison ship Purgatory. During her time there, she was attacked by a group of guards and prisoners who raped her, despite her efforts at fighting back. Their victory was short-lived however, as Jack personally killed every one of her attackers as soon as she healed. The incident led the Warden, eager for the amount of credits Jack could bring him from Cerberus and other buyers, to lock Jack in cryostasis, for both her and others' safety until Shepard's team came to buy her freedom." Jack mentions being attacked on Purgatory when prompted in the bathroom of the Dark Star Lounge, on the Citadel. It is easy to miss. Check it on the Jack/Unique dialouge page.Ironreaper 14:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well at least someone found the source for the information. Also when did two and a half hours become enough time to remove things like this? Usually it takes longer than that to find the source for these things. Lancer1289 16:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It was added without explanation by an anonymous user half a year ago, and I haven't seen any references to it in game or books, so I removed it. If there's a source, it's easy to revert; if not, it won't stay in the article waiting for someone to read the talk page and give a damn. :::Yeah . . . that was me. Before i signed up. Still now sure how to source things yet. Ultimately though, that’s not really your job. its the admin's. you should really alert them when you think something it wrong before editing another’s work. Helps avoid edit wars and pointless conflicts that clutter up talk pages.Ironreaper 11:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Editing the wiki isn't really anyone's "job", but the idea is that everyone can contribute his two cents in a way he believes is correct. Don't worry, I really don't care about this wiki that much to waste my time on edit wars. ::::(edit conflict)Ok first let me point out that this is no one's work, this is a community page that anyone can edit in a constructive manor. I wrote most of the walkthroughs for ME and ME2, and improving them where I can, but I do not take ownership of those page nor do I consider them my work. I do however, make sure they stay free of spam and incorrect things, because I have always found walkthroughs useful and I want to make sure that anyone visiting this site for them gets the best walkthrough on the net. Again things like this take time to check, which in most cases, 2 1/2 hours isn't enough time to check these kind of things, especially something like that. Just because an anonymous user, like yourself, added it without explanation doesn't mean that it was a valid addition. Just because you haven't seen a reference, doesn't mean that it isn't valid because these things again take time to double check, which we are pretty good about here for most issues on a talk page. As to the admin's responsibility, bringing up an issue on the talk page is usually the best way to go about these kind of things, and frequently someone will pick up on it, whether it be an admin or another editor. Usually an admin only has to get involved when an argument ensues, edit warring, or when they themselves know the answer. This is not to say that don't drop the admins a line on these things, but for an issue like this concerning a specific article and the sourcing of a piece of information, usually the talk page for an article is the best place to bring something like this up. Admins are overseers or facilitators, and we are held to the sane standards that everyone else is. However, usually these things need time to be double checked because usually, they are valid additions, with a few exceptions, and removing it constitutes removal of valid information. Just because you haven't seen something or heard it referenced, doesn't mean that anyone else has. I have learned that these issues are best left for a few days before taking action unless it is completely wrong, because people need to double check on sources. And again 2 1/2 hours isn't enough time for a thorough double check. Lancer1289 15:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Discussion of implied rape QUOTE=Lancer1289(undo)uh no, what else does sexually assaulted mean? its the nice and politically correct way of saying raped/QUOTE While I agree she probably was raped, sexual assault is not the same thing. I believe you are right in the fact that Bioware just didn't want to get in hot water by saying it outright. However, based on the available dialogue, "possibly raped" seems to be the most accurate wording. GiantEnemyCrab 22:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Jacqueline Nought Please note that we only know of ONE instance where Jack used this name alias. As such we have no confirmation that it is her real name, or that she used it often. We have again only one confirmed case. Please note that adding anything about it outside the trivia section, where is specifically mentions this one instance, is speculation and will be reverted or rolled back. Lancer1289 05:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dang... :( well FYI, Nought is another word for Zero. Shadowhawk27 02:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure it is. It could, however, also be a play on words. That's what I thought the first time I saw it. After all, Nought is phonetically identical to (and spelled similarly to, obviously) the word 'not'. In this regard, it'd be spoken 'Jacqueline Not', i.e. "not Jaqueline". That was my first thought anyways. "Jacqueline Not" - clearly an alias. SpartHawg948 03:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno. It seems obvious to me that 'nought' in this usage is supposed to mean zero. It makes sense that, given her apparent affinity for bad poetry, she'd try to think of some clever pseudonym based off of the only labels she's been given (in-game, anyway) for use on a poetry extranet site. I guess that's me 'violently agreeing' that Jacqueline Nought is just a throwaway alias. :P ::I'm confused how adding it to the article (outside of the trivia section) could be speculation though. It most definitely is an alias that she's used. It's certainly not her real name though, and there's no reason to suspect she's used the alias anywhere other than that poetry site; maybe that's what Lancer meant by 'speculation?' -- Dammej (talk) 05:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Question. Ignoring for a moment that her name is Jack, and not a mystery, what would you define as her 'real' name? Her birth name has obviously disappeared into the ether, and Cerberus called her 'Subject Zero'. She likely either got called 'Jack' and expanded it herself to Jacqueline Nought as a play on Subject Zero, or gave herself the full name Jacqueline Nought, also as a play on SZ, but chooses to go by Jack. Looking for a 'real' or 'legal' name for this character is going to be a waste of time. She probably had a birth name, but that's not exactly her 'real' name if she doesn't even know it. :::To me it's pretty obvious after breaking out of Cerberus she didn't have a name so took to calling herself Jacqueline Nought or 'Jack'. :::Also, I don't know anyone who pronounces Nought in a way that sounds close enough to 'not' that that could in any way be considered its intent, and it sure as hell isn't phonetically identical (not vs nort/nawt). :::JakePT 05:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, I should have been more clear. By 'real', I mean (and assumed that Lancer meant) birth and/or legal name. It's an interesting question though. Was 'Jack' something she was called before, or did she give herself the name of Jacqueline (shortened to Jack), only after she broke out of Cerberus. Perhaps that's the sort of speculation Lancer was attempting to keep out of the article. :P I don't see why it couldn't be mentioned along-side the header though (E.g. Jack aka Subject Zero and Jacqueline Nought... or similar). Nothing there is speculation. -- Dammej (talk) 05:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) :::::Yes, I think anyone would agree that "nought" means "zero", because it does. (nought = naught, nothing, opposite of aught, everything; also, regarding Spart's thought: according to Merriam-Webster anyway, "not" is an old alteration of "nought", i.e., they were once synonymous). :::::It also occurs to me Jake said regarding "Jack", her mother, Cerberus (Teltin), "Zero", etc.. She even has to tell Aresh "My name is Jack". So, "Jack" is either self-given or at least consciously appropriated (after leaving Teltin). As Dammej said, "Jack" is certainly not her "real" (legal/birth) name. To assert as much is then speculation. -- But "Jack" as the name she has appropriated, is "real" in that sense, but then it's of the same status of "Jacqueline Nought"; the only difference is of the player's frequency of exposure to the names. So, in this case, the argument induces me to find Lancer's conclusion somewhat excessive. --AnotherRho 06:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, to answer JakePT, several dictionaries (among others, Random House) do tend to support a pronunciation of nought that is simliar to nothttp://dictionary.reference.com/browse/nought. Likewise, Cambridge University, via its Advanced learner's dictionary, does indeed state that not and nought (in all its forms) are indeed phonetically identical in American usage (nɑːt). It's likely an issue of accent and dialect. I'm sure in Australia the two would be pronounced differently, but in an American Midwestern accent (which is the generally accepted "standard" American accent, at least by major broadcast networks, news agencies, and a majority of opinion polls), 'nought' and 'not' sound pretty much (if not completely) identical. Differing accents and standards would also explain why I, for one, have never seen nor heard a pronunciation, phonetic or otherwise, of nought that looks or sounds anything like 'nort'. SpartHawg948 07:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Naught would sound nothing like nort in a US accent, with the whole actually pronouncing the r thing (it does in Australia, exactly the same actually), . Anyway, the dictionary (New Oxford American Dictionary) in my computer says naught = nôt and not = nät, two different pronunciations. Whatever the case, I don't find the idea that the use of naught here can be interpreted as 'not' at all compelling.JakePT 07:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is why I never suggested it be entered into the article. I merely offered my opinion and interpretation, and when challenged, demonstrated that not and nought sure the hell are phonetically identical. It's merely a matter of accent and dialect. We in the States don't pronounce nought as nort, what with the whole not pronouncing letters that aren't there thing, and do pronounce nought and not the same, as the big-wigs at Cambridge demonstrated in the links I provided. SpartHawg948 07:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, whatever the bigwigs at Cambridge think, we in the states don't pronounce letters that are there, and in any case nought has at least a longer vowel than not. But no one in the States pronounces "good" correctly, either, so, the point is nought. - But seriously, if I get the important thought, we are suggesting that Jacqueline Nought be permitted into the main article, since it is a fact that Jacqueline Nought literally means J. Nothing/Zero, etc. etc. (see the arguments, above). --AnotherRho 07:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I for one am not suggesting anything of the sort. There are a number of different opinions and interpretations of the alias, and at the end of the day, it's an alias that is used once and only once, and we only learn about it via the dossier the Shadow Broker has on Jack. As such, I see no reason for it to be anywhere other than the trivia section. SpartHawg948 07:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously you weren't suggesting that Spart. I'm referring to the detailed arguments outlined above by the majority of those involved in this discussion. --AnotherRho 07:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) FemShep/Jack Romance. Trough editing it is possible, but the point here is that a Female Shepard who has romanced Jack will be asked the same question as a Male Shepard by Liara in LotSB and the reply is fully voiced, not sure if it was recorded before Jack was made a MaleShep only Romance, or if Bioware recorded and included it for those that have edited the romances. King Asta 22:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems as though Bioware are recording the dialogue for many edited romances, I've seen the reunion on Horizon fully voiced for a MShep/Kaidan (original ME) romance as well. Not sure what kinds of conclusions we can draw from any of this. Bronzey 06:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC)